1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for feeding printing paper in a printer or the like.
2. Prior Art
In a printer employing an electrophotographic device or the like, the printing speed has been getting higher year after year, and in order to save labor, associated paper feed devices paper discharge devices have also been increased in capacity. However, as shown in FIG. 2, because of such a large-capacity design, a paper holder box 1 has an increased height, and at the time of an initial loading of paper sheets 2 into the paper holder box, a paper support bed 3 on which the paper sheets 2 are placed is disposed very deep in the paper holder box. One set of cut sheets used for the printing are usually very large in number (for example, 500 or 1,000), and since the bottom of the paper holder box is disposed at the deep position as described above, the loading of the paper sheets can not be done easily. And besides, the paper sheets between the adjacent sets are liable to be displaced with respect to each other, and, are liable to make a curled portion 9 at the end of the paper as indicated in FIG. 3, which may result in the jamming of the paper sheet during the paper feed. To avoid this difficulty, it has been proposed to provide a notch 7 in one side wall of the paper holder box 1. However, this arrangement has failed to achieve satisfactory effects.